RWBY Fanfic The Grandson of the Grimm Reaper!
by xXGhostPhoenixXx
Summary: Ryan was a young boy who lost his mother in an "accident". He was then brought to live with the Schnees by Winter Schnee herself because she caught a glimpse of Ryan's powers and decided that his life was worth saving. Join Ryan Calavera Schnee as he searches for the culprits who murdered his mother.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Rwby or any of it's characters, I only own the OCs. I don't own any of JPDE's characters I only own my OCs. Please support Rooster Teeth and the creators of JPDE. This**** RWBY Fanfic may contain spoilers, so read at your own risk. Sorry guys, but I wasn't able to finish chapter 6 of RWBY FanFic The Demon God, so I hope you guys will make do with Chapter 1 of this instead. Anyways onto the STORY!**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**[Author's notes]**

**Chapter 1**

**The Abandon Cathedral?!**

Somewhere in a forest a teenage looking boy was walking towards a abandon catherderal and he was currently wearing a white trench coat with sky blue colored cuffs and sky blue ripped jeans. He was also wearing a sky blue T-shirt underneath the trench coat and he was also wearing white and blue running shoes. The teenage looking boy's hair was white with blue highlights and it was also slightly long enough that it was able cover his silver colored eyes, but it was too long that it would block his vision in a fight.

"I can't believe I had chase down these stupid ghouls all the way over here in order to exterminate them." "If you didn't give away your position before you wouldn't have to and the mission would have been finished by now if you didn't decide to play with them for a bit before honestly they decided to run away knowing they couldn't defeat a monster like you." A feminine voice said through a ear piece that the teenage looking boy had on his right ear.

"Shut it Yuki I know what I'm doing I wanted them to bring me to the rest of them in the first place that way I could exterminate all of them without having to much trouble looking for the rest of these freaks." "Yeah sure you did." The feminine voice now known as Yuki said skeptically. "I... hate... you..." "Why are you being so mean to Ryan!" Yuki said in a very cute and childish way.

The teenage looking boy sighs and then says while ignoring Yuki's reply "Do I have permission to go all out?" "Yeah, but be careful a random civilian could walk in out of nowhere if you are not careful you could kill them by accident." "Can't you create a barrier around this place?" Ryan asked. "Yeah I could, but I don't know where the hell you went, so you are going to have to make do without my help."

"I swear we need to find you a good way to keep up with me. Anyways let's get this shit over with I want to go back to the ship that way I can get some sleep." "That's all you like to do now a days! What about me what am I going to do!" "Quit yelling damn it! And how the hell am I supposed to know do whatever you want when we get back to the base." "Alright I'm releasing your restraints." "About time." Ryan replied with a snarky comment.

"Alright your free to go all out now. Now go kick some ass!" "I was planning to." Ryan said nonchalantly as he cracked his knuckles. He then kicked the doors down and then said "Alright who wants some?!" In the middle of the catherderal Ryan saw a couple of gray skinned humanoid creatures feasting on a corpse. "Alright I guess you freaks are to busy eating to recognize the major threat that has appeared in front of you idiots."

Suddenly one of the humanoid creatures turned around and started growing at Ryan. "Finally some recogniztion now who wants to die first?" Ryan asked. The other three creatures suddenly turned around and started to charge at Ryan. "Alright I guess you three are first then, but I better warn you I'm not going to be easy to take down!" Ryan says as he starts to charge at the three ghouls.

**[These ghouls look like the ones from D&D, if you guys were wondering about how they look.]**

Ryan suddenly started to smile as he continued to charge at the three ghouls who were charging at him, he then suddenly reached behind his back with right hand and unsheathed a huge blue and white bladed sword that resembles a very claymore, but the only difference it had between it and a regular claymore is that it had a rotating chamber where vials of colored dust can be placed in.

**[Ryan's sword is similar to Weiss's Myrtenaster where a hand guard would be located a rotating chamber is located there instead. And if you are wondering where can he fire dust from there is a singular barrel running down the middle of the sword that also connects to the rotating chamber as well. Also there is something awesome he can do with his sword with his semblance, but I'm not going to spoil it, so you guys are going to have to wait and see.]**

As soon as he gets close to one of them he swings his sword at it's torso which cuts it right in half thanks to how sharp his blade is. Black colored blood starts to spary everywhere and the other ghouls who were charging at him suddenly stop and turn around try to run away fear. "Oh hell no you guys are not going anywhere!" Suddenly electricity started flowing around his body and then he channeled it through his sword, which caused the rotating chamber on his sword to rotate incredibly fast.

"Railgun!" Ryan shouted as he pointed his sword at the ghouls. Suddenly a huge blast of condensed electricity shot out of the signular barrel and once it hit the ghouls it exploded and earsed them and some of the floor tiles from existence. "Alright who's next." Ryan said as smoke came out of the barrel. The last ghoul of group growled and charged at Ryan recklessly.

"You freaks are truly are idiots at least you have guys unlike those wimps." Ryan said bluntly as he cut the ghoul in half with a bored look on his face. "Hey Yuki these wimps can't even handle an average soldier are you sure this mission is a B rank mission?" "Yeah I'm pretty sure General Ironwood said that it was supposed to be one that would require your services." "That damn prick lied to us then. I swear I'm going to kick his ass when we get back."

Suddenly a loud roar was heard from above Ryan and a huge shape landed in front of Ryan, which caused dust to fly up into the air. Ryan smiled viciously when the dust cleared up. Standing in front of Ryan was a very muscular creature that looked like the ghouls Ryan killed a couple of minutes ago. "Yuki I think I found the reason why it was labeled as a B rank mission." "Oh really what is it?" Yuki asked in confusion. "It's a brute and this is going to be fun!" Ryan said while smilingas he charged at the brute.

"White lightning!" Ryan shouted as a bolt of white colored lightning shot out from his left hand and hit the brute at it's chest,which stuuned the brute for a minute. "That won't work Ryan. Brutes are highly resistant to stun type attacks." "Fine I'll use this instead black lightning!" Ryan shouted as a black bolt of lightning hit one of the brutes legs, which caused it to groan in pain. Once Ryan was close enough the brute tried to slam down both of it's arm down on Ryan, but missed because Ryan rolled out of the way.

"Ryan brutes are slow use your speed against it!" Yuki shouted. "I already know that Yuki just focus on finding it's weakness." Yuki nodded, but Ryan couldn't see her doing so because she was far away from him. Ryan slash at it's arms, but he noticed that it had thick skin so his sword only managed to scratch it. 'Damn it I need to try somewhere else.' "Ryan I found it's the same thing as us humans!" Yuki shouted. "Alright here goes nothing!" Ryan said as he dodged one of the brute's attack.

Ryan the charge in and swung his sword at the backside of the brute's knees, which caused it to fall down on it's knees. "Yes I got it down on it's knees now to finish it off!" But right before Ryan could the brute roared, which caused a couple of weakee ghouls to run in to aide it. "Well shit this got a little bit harder with these freaks." "What's happening over there Ryan?!" Yuki asked while panicking. But before Ryan could respond the brute swung it's arm at him and sent him flying into the wall.

"Ryan! Are you alright!" Yuki shouted. Rysn grosned and then he said as stood up and dusted himself off "Yeah I'm alright the bastrad just caught me by surprise Yuki." "Hey Yuki." Ryan said after he finished dusting himself off. "Yeah?!" "Is it alright for me to use my second weapon." "I'm probably going to regret this, but sure." Ryan smiled and then he said "Alright it's time for me to end this ugly!"

Suddenly Ryan was surrounded by an aura of electricity. "Lightning Storm mode!" Ryan shouted as a artificial storm was being created above him. Ryan's silver colored eyes started to glow intensively as he got ready to charge at the brute. Ryan then channeled all of the electricity that was surrounding him into his sword which started to crack it because it couldn't handle the power he was putting into it.

"Full Lightning Crescent slash!" Ryan shouted as he took a step forward and swung his sword downward with all his might which unleashed a crescent made out of pure/destructive electricity. When it colided with the brute it exploded with a lot of force that it broke all of the surrounding windows that weren't broken, but also sent most of the other ghouls who weren't prepared for it flying into the air.

While that was happening some distance outside of the Catherderal Yuki finally managed to find where Ryan was, but when she got there she felt a massive amount of wind blowing her way, which could have sent her flying if she didn't have her gravity boots on. "Great now how am I going to explain this to the General." Yuki said to herself in annoyance while continuing to walk towards the catherderal.

"Whelp Doc is going to be really pissed off when he sees what I did to the weapon he gave me." Ryan said while panting. "That last attack took a lot out of me than I realized it would." Ryan said while smiling, but then he stopped smiling when he sees a familiar figure getting up from the ground. "Oh come on why can't you die already!" Ryan said to the very weak brute. Suddenly someone appeared behind it and sliced off its head. "Show off." Ryan said while pouting.

"Says the one who almost collapsed the building in order to kill one creature." A feminine voice said as the brute's lifeless body fell to it's knees. "That thing was not an ordinary brute Yuki, it was a demi-brute, which means it survived last year's hunt." "What?! How can that be possible I thought the kingdoms eliminated them all!" "Yeah that's what I thought too, but I guess they didn't." "We need to tell General about this Ryan. Right now!"

"Yeah your right let's go Yuki because this could honestly be the biggest problem we'll ever face this year." Ryan said as he started to run out of the building with Yuki, but then he stopped when he got some distance away from the catherderal. "What are you freaking doing Ryan?! We need to go now!" "Go without me Yuki there's something here that I need to deal with." Ryan said with a serious look on his face. Yuki sighs knowing that it will be pointless to argue with him since how stubborn he is.

"You better come back to me alive." Yuki says with a worried look on her face. "Don't worry babe I will." "I swear if you don't I'm going to kill you myself." Ryan chuckles and then he says "How are you going to kill me, if I am already dead?" "I don't know how, but I'll find a way." Yuki said as turned around and ran towards where she left the airship she brought with them. After Yuki left Ryan said "You can come out now whoever you are." "So the son of the king can also detect my presence as well." A masked man in a black suit said to himself as he walked out of the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Rwby or any of it's characters, I only own the OCs. I don't own any of JPDE's characters I only own my OCs. Please support Rooster Teeth and the creators of JPDE. This**** RWBY Fanfic may contain spoilers, so read at your own risk. I'm glad you like it Merendinoemiliano and here you go. I hope you guys enjoy it. Anyways onto the STORY!**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**[Author's notes]**

**Chapter 2**

**The Masked Man?!**

"I don't know who you are or what you are after, but if you go after Yuki you are going to regret it." Ryan said with a serious look on his face. But after he said that the masked man suddenly started laughing. "My dear Prince why would I go after that tramp when I have you." The masked man said with a chuckle. "That's it you are going to regret calling Yuki that in front of me!" Ryan shouted angrily as he tried to punch the masked man, but he missed because the masked wasn't standing anymore.

"Even though you are biologically related to the king you are not worthy of being called the Prince of Absolute Destruction because of how weak you are." The masked man whispered into Ryan's ear. "Shut up!" Ryan said as he tried to punch him, but missed again because the masked man backed away. "I honestly can't believe how weak the soon to be ruler of all vampire is. I should honestly put you out your misery by killing you." The masked man said nonchalantly.

"Enough! You went too far Dimitri." A red haired girl said as she walked towards the masked man who was now known as Dimitri. "I should have known that the King put you on babysitting duty for the little Prince." Dimitri said with a sadistic smile that no one can see because of his mask. "How about we have a little duel Rachel that way the Prince can see how a real duel between high rank vampires should be." Dimitri said with a sadistic smile.

"No thanks I rather not bother fighting someone like you." The women who was now known as Rachel said to Dimitri in disgust. "Your pride disgust me Rachel. If you won't play with me then I guess I will play with the Prince's tramp instead."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Ryan said as his silver colored eyes started to glow brightly. Which caused one of Dimitri's arms to petrified. "Damn you, you damn brat!" Dimitri said as he was holding his petrified left arm. Dimitri then tried to lunge at Ryan, but Rachel got in his way and kicked him away. "Both of you will pay for this humiliation!" Dimitri shouted as he ran away. "What a creep." Ryan said before he suddenly felt dizzy and fell towards the ground. "Young master!" The red haired women shouted as she ran towards Ryan with incredible speed.

Luckily she got there in time and caught Ryan as he lost consciousness. The last thing Ryan saw was her beautiful blue eyes and pearly white skin. When Ryan finally woke up instead of seeing the forest he was in he saw the red haired women's face who was known as Rachel. "Oh your awake." She said with a sweet and beautiful voice. Ryan's face turned crimson when he noticed that his head was on top of her lap.

"It looks like you may have a fever. I honestly didn't know that half vampires can get sick. The master will kill me if I let you die by a disease." Rachel said while pouting adorably. "So I guess I'm going to have to give you some of my blood in order to save your life." She said cheerfully. "Rachel now's not the time for that. We need to bring the young master to a safer place than here because a lot of dangerous creatures have gathered here to kill him." A similar voice to Rachel said from a glowing red orb.

"Okay what the hell is going on here?!" Ryan asked in confusion. "No time for question. Rachel we need to go they are starting to break through the barrier I set up before hand." The voice in the orb said. "Okeydoke let's go young master!" Rachel said cheerfully as she stood up while easily picking Ryan up at the same time. "Wait! Wait! Wait! I'm not ready for this!" Ryan shouted. "Sorry, but there's no time for us to unlock your true powers and teach you how to use them while you are in danger." The voice in the orb replied.

"Okay let's go then because I don't think I am able to walk on my own just yet because of how weak I feel right now." Rachel nodded and jumped onto a tree branch and then onto another one. She continued to do that for a couple hours until they reached an old and abandon log cabin. "I hope that is not where you guys live." "No silly this is not where we live this is just a place where we are currently staying at because our master told us to keep you out of a dangerous situation that you can't handle without your powers." Rachel said while giggling.

"Okay why would your master want me to be safe? And who the heck is your master/King?!" Rachel suddenly looks at the orb and says "Should we tell him?" "Well he kind of has the right to know who his father is and he didn't say anything about not to telling him, so why not." The voice in the orb said. "Your father King Damien Tepes was the last descendant of Dracula Tepes." Rachel explained.

"He is also the one who saved my sisters life." The voice in the orb said. "How did he save her life?" Ryan asked the voice in the orb. "It's something we don't like talking about, so please drop it." Rachel replied with a sad look. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up a bad memory." "It's alright just please don't bring it up again." "Anyways we should probably get started on your training since now you know who and what you are." The voice in the orb said.

"Big Sis you forgot something important!" Rachel said cheerfully. "I did?" The voice in the orb said in confusion. "Yeah we forgot to properly introduce ourselves to the young master." "Oh yeah I kinda did. Well shit let me properly introduce myself my name is Rebecca Valentine and this is my kid sister Rachel Valentine." "It's nice to meet you both and thanks for saving me I honestly thought I was going to die back there, since I couldn't even land one blow on that guy."

"That was because he was using shadow travel." The older of the two girls aka Rebecca said. "Oh okay and that is?" Ryan asked. "It's a magical ability that only vampire have. It allows the user to travel with immense speed that would make it look like they teleported to a location that is being covered by a shadow." "So he can only teleport to places that have a shadow?" "Yes that's correct, but you should keep this in mind the more experience the user is the better they are at using not just this ability, but all abilities a vampire can posses."

"But for you, your practically a special case you can use some abilities that most vampires can not. The reason why you can do this is because your a half human half vampire hybrid, but that's not all you also posses the power of light in those silver eyes of yours, which makes you take a lot less damage from light attributed magical attacks." "That's cool and all, but why do we take damage from light attributed magical attacks?"

"Like all the other creatures of the dark we unfortunately take damage from light and holy magic, but it affects us more so than other creatures because we are born of darkness, but you don't need to worry about this because your a half breed that is also born with the power of light." "I can use light magic?" "Sort of you can use the light magic that is infused in your eyes to either petrify or destroy the creatures of darkness."

"Cool so my eyes have another use other than being a Grimm repellant/destroyer." "The reason why you can also use that power on the creatures of darkness is because the Grimms are also creatures of darkness." "That's good to know, but I got another question." "What is it?" "You guys mentioned before that you guys can unlock my true powers and teach me how to use them."

"Yeah why?" "My question is how because I'm going to need it just in case if I so happen to come across someone of our race that wants to kill me." Ryan asked. "I'm glad you asked young master because this shows us that you are very serious about all of this. Now where should we start Rachel get the training room ready while I unlock his powers." "Roger that big Sis!" Rachel said cheerfully as she skipped away happily into the log cabin.


End file.
